


Pumpkins, Pirates and Witches

by curiouselfqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Is that something one tags for?, Not Beta Read, Pumpkins, The Burrow (Harry Potter), all hallow's eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouselfqueen/pseuds/curiouselfqueen
Summary: Hermione heard a thud somewhere in front of her, but her view was almost completely blocked by the overgrown pumpkin she had her arms wrapped around.“It’s alright, dragă mea,” Charlie chuckled as he got up. He swiped his hat from the floor and moved to take the giant pumpkin from Hermione. “I get pushed around by dragons all day. I think I can take one little witch and her giant pumpkin,” he winked.





	Pumpkins, Pirates and Witches

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt given to me by for-witchcraft-and-wizardry over on tumblr. It got away from me a little bit... but it's my humble offering for Halloween this year. Un-beta'd.

“Oof!”

Hermione heard a thud somewhere in front of her, but her view was almost completely blocked by the overgrown pumpkin she had her arms wrapped around. 

“I’m sorry!” she squeaked, shuffling herself sideways in the narrow hallway. From this new angle, she could see Charlie Weasley sitting on the floor, legs sprawled out, his shirt half undone, lending an unobstructed view of his broad chest. Whether that was really her fault, she wasn’t sure. “Oh, Charlie! I’m so sorry! I was trying to hurry to set this down, I wasn’t looking around the corner-”

“It’s alright,  _ dragă mea _ ,” Charlie chuckled as he got up. He swiped his hat from the floor and moved to take the giant pumpkin from Hermione. “I get pushed around by dragons all day. I think I can take one little witch and her giant pumpkin,” he winked.

Before she could spend anytime contemplating just how blue his eyes were, Hermione was relieved of her enormous weight, left standing in the hall, arms at her side, noticing just how tight those trousers were as Charlie walked away...

“Where were you headed with this, Hermione?” he called to her.

“Oh - the kitchen!” Hermione shook her head, reminding herself that there was work to be done, and followed Charlie into the kitchen. 

By the time she made it there, the great pumpkin was on the table and Charlie was fitting his hat back on his head. Hermione fought a snicker, seeing him in it. The traditional pointed hat looked out of place on the rugged Weasley. Most people their age didn’t wear them day-to-day anymore so she rarely saw him wearing it. Given the pirate-esque getup he was wearing, the hat looked even more out of place.

“Charlie, what are you wearing?” 

“Like it?” he asked with a grin. Charlie stepped back and threw his arms wide, inviting her appraisal. 

“Um...”

“It’s not finished,” he rushed to explain. “I’ve got an eye-patch, and George enchanted a toy parrot to talk, and there’s a sword around here somewhere,” he said, turning around looking for all the things he was listing off.

“But... why?”

“Oh,” Charlie stopped searching the room, his bright eyes landing on Hermione. “Some friends are throwing a Halloween party and I said I’d go.”

Hermione’s heart fell. “Tonight?” 

She tried not to show her disappointment on her face. But how could he leave?! This is why he came home! They had all agreed, at Molly’s insistence, that they would have a more traditional All Hallow’s Eve this year. They’d been getting ready all day: cleaning, baking-

“Just for a bit,” Charlie cut into her thoughts. He took a few steps closer to Hermione, lowering his voice. “I gave my word, and I intend to keep it. I’ll be back here well before midnight.”

Hermione opened her mouth and he cut her off again before she could speak.

“Before we light the hearth fire.”

Hermione refused to meet his eyes, which wasn’t actually helpful when instead she was met with Charlie’s tanned chest in front of her. She dragged her eyes away. This silly crush of hers was getting out of hand. She had no right to question where Charlie was going or insist that he be back at any time. No matter how long they had all known each other, she was still a guest in this house - especially on a night like this.

 

Avoiding Charlie, her gaze went out the window. Bill and George were building an elaborate structure out of the bonfire wood while Ron chased Victorie and Teddy around the yard. Percy was laughing at a story Arthur was telling as they cast spells around the yard - perimeters to keep the little ones safe, protections for the house, some of which they would later repeat all together. She heard a squeak above them and knew it was Molly upstairs gathering up little family heirlooms to place on the mantle. 

 

Charlie’s rough finger brushed against her cheek and tilted her chin up. Her breath caught in her chest with just how clear blue his eyes were and she could feel her skin heat under his touch. She wanted to bolt, to get out from under his stare. Yet she was transfixed. Held captive by the gaze she did not want scrutinizing her because Charlie always had a way of seeing past her thin facade. Whatever he was seeing there now, she didn’t want to deal with it.

 

“You’ve been pushing yourself, Hermione.” Charlie smiled softly as he brushed a curl behind her ear. She could feel her heart beating faster even as his words began calming her breathing. “You fought, you rebuilt, you haven’t stopped for nearly two years - probably longer. Rest on your laurels for a while, little witch. Even dragons have to hibernate to get their fire back.”

 

Her lips parted, taking a breath. As she was about to let whatever words would fall from her lips free, Charlie dropped his hand and took a step back.

 

“Charlie!” she heard Molly cry out from behind her. “What are you still doing here? It’s nearly dusk - you’d better go now if you’re leaving. I don’t want you flying in between the day and night, especially tonight.”

 

“It’s alright, Mum. I was just leaving,” he said, breaking his stare. “And I’m not flying tonight. I’ll apparate.”

“Good. Off you go then!” Molly said with a shoo-ing motion. “The sooner you leave the sooner you’ll be back.”

 

“Back soon,  _ balaur meu mic _ ” he whispered and with a wink he was out the door. 

 

Hermione walked to the door, picking up the broom leaning next to it. “I’m going to go sweep the path, Molly.”

 

“East to west, dear! Remember, east to west!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've been watching Charmed lately...


End file.
